Support System
by seriousfanatic
Summary: An extended look at S8ep19. For fun. Dirty. Smut. Don't read at work. Enjoy.


_A/N: This is dirty…just warning you. Hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are mine and there might be a lot._

* * *

"You know it's not too late to cancel." Callie whispers in Arizona's ear as she sneaks her hands around the blonde's waist and starts lightly kissing her neck. "I could pretend to be sick or…or we could tell them Sophia is sick. Then, you know, we could have our OWN special 'ladies night'." Callie continues watching Arizona cut vegetables for the veggie tray she is making.

"I already told you and Bailey at the hospital…We ARE going to support Teddy. She's has had it rough and we are going to have fun and laugh and…and show Teddy that we are here for her!" Arizona says. The doorbell rings and Arizona shrugs out of Callie's grasp and heads to the door to answer it.

"But…"

"No buts!" she says pointing her finger at her as she answers the door. "Bailey, good you brought Chinese!"

"Hey." Bailey mutters the greeting to the both of them and carries the food she brought to the kitchen.

"Honey, what did you get for desert?" Arizona asks Callie.

"Oh those ginger cookies on the back counter."

"Oh hell no! No desert. We're having a glass of wine, a plate of food, and then everybody's on their way. School night!" Bailey states.

The door bell rings and Callie goes to answer it.

"What did you tell Ben? That you be out of here in an hour." Arizona asks.

"Nope, forty five minutes."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide if we wanted red, white, or rosé. So I thought why choose, we've got the whole night!" Teddy exclaims as she is handing out bottles of wine to everyone.

"That we do!" Callie says cringing.

"And movies, I got Beaches and Dirty Dancing!" Teddy replies excitedly and plops herself down on the couch.

Callie, Arizona and Bailey make a collective gasp "AWWWWWwwwww."

They all turn towards the bar and Bailey slams her bottle on the counter and growls "Moviezzzz!"

"We are so not watching 'Wind beneath my freaking wings'!" Callie states.

"Aw, I love Beaches." Arizona replies.

"How can you love it?! You sob through the whole movie. It's depressing just watching you watch it." Callie counters.

"Bailey, which one do you want to watch?" Arizona asks ignoring Callie.

Bailey has already filled up her plate and opened the bottle of rosé. "Dirty Dancing." She replies and fills her wine glass to the brim. "I'm going to need this to make Patrick Swayze's skinny little white ass look good."

This makes Callie and Arizona both giggle. Callie turns to ask Teddy and says "Um…guys."

Arizona and Bailey both turn and look at Teddy, jaws dropping simultaneously.

Teddy is sprawled out on the couch, mouth open and snoring lightly.

"Oh my gosh, she's out cold." Arizona states.

"Well ladies, it's been fun, maybe we can watch it next time. I'm going to go salsa dancing." Bailey states grabbing her purse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you can't just leave." Arizona says. "Teddy needs us."

"No, what Teddy needs is a blanket. Good night!" Bailey replies shutting the door behind her.

Arizona sighs loudly. "What are we going to do now Callie?" she asks innocently.

Callie covers Teddy with a blanket and says "Let's eat. If she doesn't wake up by the time we are through, then we call it a night."

Callie and Arizona sit at the bar eating possibly the quietest they have ever eaten before, neither of them wanting to wake up Teddy and have to continue with their 'Ladies night'. After they finish, Callie goes to check on Sophia while Arizona puts away the food.

"What should we do with her?" Arizona whispers to Callie returning from Sophia's room. Teddy has now turned on her side hugging a pillow and drooling on it.

"She's trashed, let's just let her crash here for the night. Come on; let's go do some 'salsa dancing'." Callie whispers into Arizona's ear while wrapping her arms around Arizona.

Arizona lets out a quiet giggle and turns into Callie's arms. Callie captures her lips and gently pulls her hips towards her own. Callie manages to nudge her thigh between the blondes, which she instinctively starts to grind down on. The kiss soon becomes steamy and Callie can feel the heat building from Arizona's sex on her thigh. She plunges her tongue into Arizona's mouth and skims a hand up to the blonde's breast and lightly squeezes. Arizona lets out a rather loud moan which freezes Callie. She pushes away an inch from the blonde's mouth and looks over towards the couch. Teddy lets out a sigh and rolls over.

"Phew." Callie whispers as Arizona pulls out of her arms and heads to the bedroom. Callie follows her and shuts the door behind her and growls "Where were we?"

Arizona has her back towards Callie and has started changing into her pajamas. "Sorry not going to happen tonight."

"What?!"

"I am not going have sex with you with my best friend in the next room!"

Callie opens her mouth to reply, but Arizona stops her "Or in the same room, that was an error of judgment on my part, however reciprocated by me…It's not going to happen tonight!"

"Please…it's been almost a week…" Callie begs, using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Callie, it's only been four days…" She glances around Callie at the clock. "And…six hours." Arizona knowing exactly how long it had been since they made love, because she missed it as well.

Callie lets out a huge sigh. Arizona was always a private person when it came to sex. Callie on the other hand loved being an exhibitionist. "Fine, I'm going to take a shower." Callie replied with a frown and headed to the bathroom.

Arizona settled herself in bed with a medical journal. After finishing a rather lengthy article she realized Callie's shower seemed to be taking a lot longer than usual and she knew exactly why. Arizona knew Callie was getting herself off in the shower. Usually she didn't mind Callie pleasuring herself; she actually found it quite hot to watch. However, tonight it bothered her that she was doing it with Teddy in the next room. She decided to go and tell the brunette just that.

Arizona walked into the bathroom and let out a slight gasp at the view before her. Steam flooded the bathroom. Callie was sitting on the small tiled ledge. Legs open, head back in ecstasy as her fingers slowly pumped in and out of her core. Arizona froze for a moment unable to peel her eyes away from this beautiful sight. She watched as Callie pushed her fingers deeper and deeper. At this point, Arizona couldn't give a fuck who was in their living room right now, she needed Callie now.

Arizona quickly stripped out of her cloths and slipped into the shower without Callie noticing.

Callie could feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak, by imagining a certain blonde in the shower with her. Callie could almost see the beautiful blonde's sleek body in front of her. Those amazing full breasts with her nipples in tight buds, her swollen pink lips after being kissed, and those smooth legs of hers that seemed to go on for miles. Oh how she loved her wife's body.

"Callie…"

Callie's eyes flew open and saw her breathtaking wife's body she had just been imagining. Arizona was standing under the shower head, the hot water making her wife's body glisten.

"…baby…come for me…now" Arizona's voice full of desire.

Arizona's command pushed the brunette over the edge and she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Arizona quickly stepped forward and pressed her body against Callie's. She placed kisses along her jaw line and gently started rubbing her clit, extending her orgasm.

Arizona held Callie as she came down and her breathing returned to normal. Callie removed her fingers and gasped as Arizona grabbed Callie's wrist and pulled it up to her face.

"Mine." Arizona purred taking Callie's two fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean. "Mmmm…you taste so good."

"So you decided to join me?"

"So you thought you would 'salsa dance' by yourself?" Arizona said, ignoring Callie's question by popping a huge dimple smile at Callie.

"You know it's your fault." Callie states with a smile, hoping down and wrapping her arms around Arizona.

"How is it my fault that you're horny all the time?"

Callie steps back and gasps. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You are so unbelievably sexy." She dips her lips and makes contact with Arizona's.

"Eh, you're not so bad either." Arizona says jokingly, but Callie doesn't take it that way.

"Not so bad? That's all I get?" Callie replies, a little hurt by Arizona's comment. She turns of the water and exits the shower, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Really Callie!" Angrily she follows Callie out of the shower, frustrated how out of control the situation had suddenly become. "Remember the first time we met, I'm the one that couldn't stop myself from kissing you after just talking to you for two minutes. I'm the one who went around the hospital throwing a tantrum because I took you to a 4-star restaurant and I didn't get any sex. And I'm the one who…" Callie stops her rant by placing a finger over her lips.

"Okay, I get it. I just get frustrated sometimes because I love you so much and I want to show you and…"

"Stop, I love you too, and I'm sorry that I want our love life to be private, just between the two of us. But…but maybe I'm wrong…sometimes."

Callie looks into Arizona's eyes looking for truth.

"Callie, I need you…I want you…right now." Her eyes full of desire.

Callie pulls Arizona in her arms and claims her lips. Their kisses are slow and sensual at first but soon heat up. Their tongues battle for dominance and Arizona plunges hers into Callie's open mouth. Callie quickly removing each other's towels and their skin now making full contact. Callie's hand makes connects with the blonde's breast, squeezing and rolling her nipple between her fingers.

"Ooohhhh God, Calliope, please…" Arizona moans out.

"Please what?" Callie continues her assault on Arizona's breasts, sucking, biting and licking her nipples.

"I need you here, inside me." She grabbed Callie's hand shoved it between her legs. Callie moved her fingers through her slick folds, avoiding the place she needed it most.

"You're so wet baby." Callie gasped, lifting her and setting her on their small bathroom counter, knocking everything off of it.

"That's what you do to…ME!" Arizona's last word squeaks out as Callie's finger circles her clit. "God, that feels so good baby."

Callie's fingers continue their assault on Arizona's clit, while her mouth alternates between her breasts. Arizona's heavy breathing turns quickly into uncontrollable moans. "Please Callie…need…you…in…inside me." She groans.

Callie drops to her knees and spreads Arizona's legs apart. A huge smile erupts on her face, appreciating the lovely sight before her eyes, Arizona dripping and begging. "You smell delicious." Callie's tongue starts to do laps in Arizona's slit, teasing her opening and circling her clit and then back to her quivering opening. "I could eat you all day."

"Calliope, stop teasing me and just fuck me!" She demanded pushing Callie's face against her.

Callie stood back up and gave Arizona a passionate kiss. Arizona moaned at the taste of herself and then Callie was gone. Arizona sat, blinking in shock as Callie walked back into the bedroom. She sat there a couple of minutes, not knowing what just happened and thinking how bad she needed to come. Was this payback from earlier? She jumped off the counter and picked up the items on the floor, not wanting to trip over them later and then sought out Callie.

Callie walked out of the bathroom trying her damndest to hide her smirk. She went to her side of the dresser and pulled out the desired item, their strap-on. She put it on and laid down on the bed waiting for Arizona to get her confused, cute ass back in here.

"Callie! What the f..f…" She said, losing her ability to speak. Arizona's mouth dropped and went dry staring at her beautiful naked wife lying there, with a big blue cock ready to fuck her.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you, so get over here and I will fuck you."

Seeing only shock on Arizona's face and no movement Callie stood up on her knees on the bed and grabbed Arizona's arms throwing her on the bed. Callie quickly mounted her, pressing her cock against the blonde's mound. Callie lowered herself onto her wife's delicious body, interlocking her fingers with the blondes and holding her hands hostage above the blonde's head. Callie began rocking her hips forwards hitting the blonde's clit perfectly just as she thrust her tongue into her wife's mouth earning a load groans from the blonde.

"Mmmhmm, Callie, please fuck me already, I need to come."

Callie rolled off Arizona's trembling body and sat up against the headboard of their bed, once again leaving the blonde shocked.

"Sorry, I changed my mind. I had to please myself tonight, only fair that you have to do the same." Arizona gave her a confused look again, so she continued. "I want to see you ride me." She said with a smirk on her face.

Arizona couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. If she had just jumped Callie when she first came into the bedroom she would have already had a mind-blowing orgasm or maybe even two by now. Now she was just incredibly horny and wet with no results…yet.

She gave Callie a sultry smile and crawled over to her on all fours. Callie smiled back at her waiting with anticipation for the show she was about to be given. Arizona decided to work Callie up a bit. So she latched down onto one of Callie's nipples. Biting it and then soothing it with her tongue and then sucking hard until it popped out of her mouth. Then she moved to the next one giving it the same treatment. Callie's breathing became unsteady and she was letting out little whimpers.

Arizona shifted her body so she was straddling Callie's thighs. Callie watched with anticipation but was shocked when the blonde's head dove and began sucking on Callie's dildo. Arizona groaned loudly when she tasted her lingering juices still there.

"Oh god…Arizona…oh god." Callie moaned out. Every movement the blonde made with her mouth Callie felt it on her clit.

The sounds coming out of Callie's mouth were driving Arizona crazy. She was so ready and she herself couldn't handle any more teasing.

Arizona positioned herself over the toy and reached down between her legs, pulling her glistening lips back to give Callie an excellent view of the toy entering her.

"Oh fuck Callie." Arizona said nearly screaming out as the toy complete filled her. She rose up on her knees and came down on the toy again slamming into Callie's clit, both of them moaning together. She began riding Callie hard and fast. Callie nearly came seeing her breasts bounce and hearing the moans coming from her mouth and the constant contact with her clit.

Somewhere in the back of Callie's head she remembered that Teddy was still on the couch, but watching Arizona come undo on her was incredible. Callie could tell Arizona was close and she wanted to come with her. "Callie I'm so close, I want to come with you." Arizona groaned out. Callie pulled the blondes lips down to her own for a passionate kiss.

A faint knock at their bedroom door froze Arizona on top of Callie. "Uh, Arizona…Callie…uh I'm sorry I fell asleep." Teddy's voice paused, clearing her throat and then continued. "I'm, uh…just going to go, see you guys tomorrow." Her voice had a hint of laughter.

"Okay Teddy..." Arizona's voice a pitch higher and louder than normal. "God…" she whispered out as Callie thrust her hips up. Callie began to giggle at Arizona's reaction. Arizona quickly covered Callie's mouth with her hand. "Good night." Arizona managed to squeal out. She and Callie remained still until they heard the apartment door close. At this Arizona covered her face with her hands and Callie's laughter filled the room.

"I am never going to be able to look her in the face again. Aagghhh." Arizona groaned out.

"Sweetie, she's a grown woman, she knows we have sex…really hot sex." She grabbed Arizona's wrists and pushed her backward so she was now on top, the toy still deep inside Arizona.

Callie pulled out and thrust back in. "Jesus…" Arizona gasped. They soon found a rhythm, Callie thrusting in and out and Arizona raising her hips to meet each thrust, causing the bed to squeak with their movement. "God…I'm going to come, Callie" She wrapped her legs and arms around Callie. Three more thrusts and Arizona came undone. Arching her back and raking her nails down Callie's back. Seeing and hearing her come undone through Callie over the edge and she collapsed on top of Arizona, still rolling her hips to ride out their orgasms.

Callie was the first to recover. She began peppering Arizona's chin with kisses and whispered in her ear. "God, I love you so much. You…are…so…sexy…" She said with a kiss on her mouth between each word.

"Mmmmhhh. I love you too…that was amazing." Arizona's said with a sleepy smile on her face.

Callie rolled off the bed and took the strap-on off and then positioned herself between Arizona's legs.

"You're still one behind, time to even the score and I can't wait to taste you again." Callie smirked, as she held down Arizona's legs with her arms. She immediately swirled her tongue around her opening and then up her slit to her engorged clit.

"Callie, no….Oh god, YESSSS."

- Fin

* * *

A/N 2: Hey let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
